


Abacus Apparitions

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: It's always good to follow directions when dealing with unusual items.





	Abacus Apparitions

**Author's Note:**

> LS asked for the prompt: "It was all because of an abacus..."

They had always been told not to touch Grandpa’s abacus. It sat inside a curio cabinet on the top shelf, and every time any grandchild showed any interest in it, Grandpa was quick to stop the child before the abacus could be touched.

One summer day when the grandparents had run into town to do some quick errands, the grandchildren were left playing in the backyard. Wayne had run inside to get a drink of water, and as he was walking through the house to get back outside, he saw a glint of light out of the corner of his eye. When he looked towards the light, he saw a beam of sunshine shining down on the abacus.

Wayne walked over to the cabinet and stared at the abacus. He had been curious about it since he was young, but Grandpa had always stopped Wayne’s questions before they could be asked. Wayne knew it would be at least another hour before Grandpa and Grandma got home, and it really wouldn’t hurt anything if he just picked up the abacus so he could get a closer look.

Stepping up on a chair, Wayne opened the cabinet door and reached towards the abacus. As soon as he touched it, a bright light flashed, and Wayne cried out in pain. When he opened his eyes, Wayne was no longer in the living room. He was middle of a room filled with weapons and armored men, and none of the men seemed happy to see Wayne.

Wayne gulped. He was going to be so much trouble when he got back…


End file.
